The Missing Agent
by squigle.x
Summary: Dakota joins Kerry at CHERUB, and they become best friends. But what happens when the youngest ever black shirt in the history of CHERUB goes missing? Please R&R. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Here is this story revamped. I hope you enjoy it and review after each chapter :)**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own CHERUB unfortunately but I do own Dakota**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I stay crouched inside the crate; my breathing comes out in short gasps. Footsteps move around me gruff voices joining them.

"Where is she? That little kid can't get away! She heard all of the plans!" one of them hisses.

"Not sure, she was here a minute ago" another says.

I cringe as someone walks ever so close to my hiding place. I know I only have to wait this out a little while longer. Ewart Asker was bringing back up. I try steadying my breathing, calming myself. Except as I breath in the dust coming up in clouds around me makes me sneeze.

My muscles tensed as the lid above me slides away from its place. The glare of the torch hurts my eyes as I spring out of my hiding place. My months of training kick in; I take down the man closest to me with a punch in the face and kick to his stomach. He crumples to the ground. I spin round and survey my surroundings nine men are still standing all nine guns point in my direction.

I drop to the ground in an instant as shots fly over my head, I sneak back around the many different crates scattering the warehouse.

I grab a rusty pipe, and bring it down on the bleary eyed man before me. He collapses unconscious. The rest of the ten men come towards me guns pointed at me.

"You move. We shoot, little girl" the man closest to me says in broken English.

"Of course" I say smiling sweetly at him, while I look out an escape route. As one of his men come towards me, rope already taught in his hands. I lift my hands out before me. Standing silently not moving.

"Don't move" he growls.

"I don't think you should worry about that" I say, as the rope gets wrapped around my wrists. The man had only got the rope wound round once, when I spin him around. Slipping the rope around his throat and tightening, blocking his airway.

"Shoot me? He's dead" I say. The leader, I guess is the bulky man with long straggly blonde hair and the rifle in his hands which points directly at me. Stay calm I remind myself.

"I don't care..." he says pointing the gun at his accomplice -the man I am strangling. I push him forwards as the leader pulls the trigger. I grab a gun off one of the unconscious men, and aim it at the leader. I shoot, without hesitating. The leader drops to the floor as blood flows out of the open wound and onto the concrete floor. Five down, five to go I think. Everything goes chaotic now that their leader is bleeding on the floor.

I take their disorganization to my advantage, taking them down one by one with the element of surprise still on my side before it runs out. I run up to one man and do a perfect round house kick which sends him to the floor; I pick up his gun and use the end to smash it into his face. Another rather overweight man with tattoos all up his arm comes towards me knife held out. I back up slowly and soon enough my back is against the cool corrugated iron of the warehouse. The blade glints in the faint light as he lunges towards me; I pull the trigger as the blade grazes my arm.

I don't stop shooting until the rest of the men fall to the ground; there blood soon covers the dusty concrete of the floor. I drop the gun to the ground and stare at the ten men I have just killed. Bile rises in the back of my throat and I run towards one of the empty crates and I empty my stomachs contents into it. After retching for a while I collapse to the ground and rest my back against the crate. What had I done? I know they aren't innocent but they are people with lives, maybe even a family? I turn back around and vomit again until nothing else can leave my stomach, my throat burns from the acid and I rest my head on my knees as tears well in my eyes. The door to my left bursts open.

"Dakota!" Ewart gasps running into the warehouse, closely followed by at least five men dressed in special ops clothes carrying snipers.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath, letting the mask I have perfected cover my true feelings. "Hey, you took your time." I say walking over to where he is standing.

"Did you take down all those men?" he asks staring around the room. I nod handing him a tiny tape recorder "Evidence?"

"Yep." I say, as I followed him out into the warm summer night. I close my eyes momentarily basking in the warmth.

"Here let me quickly bandage that wound." He says reaching into the boot of a low black car to produce a medical bag. "Are you really okay? Killing people isn't easy."

I nod not wanting the reminder of what I had just done.

"Now we need to get you back to CHERUB." he whispers leading me towards the back seat, I collapse happily into the soft leather and close my eyes.

During the drive back to CHERUB, I couldn't help but fall into an uneasy sleep of bulky men pointing guns at me.

It felt that as soon as I had closed my eyes I was being woken up again by Ewart shaking me. "Hhmm...?" I mumble slowly opening my eyes.

"We're back." Ewart says, I crawl out of the car. Staggering towards the main building, I am grateful for the lift. Which takes me straight to my room, I don't even bother to check on any of my friends all I can think about is sleep and nothing but it. As I unlock the familiar door, I fall onto my bed and close my eyes for the final time that night.

I wake up to a tutting, I peek out of one eye to see Kerry on crutches before me. "Wakey, wakey!" she says poking me with one of the crutches.

I sit up. "How's your knee?" I ask glancing at the lump of bandage jutting out from her leg. She sighs slumping down on my office chair.

"This flipping thing, as got me stranded in the junior building for another few months. Until it has healed and I can get on the next Basic Training."

"It will be healed by then...I wonder who will be new?" I muse thinking back to the first time I stepped onto CHERUB campus, how strange it had been...

"Yes! Enough about me how was your first ever mission! Is it true you took down ten men with guns?" Kerry asks twirling around on my chair.

"It was good, and yes I took down ten men with the help of a gun." I say smiling sadly.

"Well do you want to come down to breakfast?" she asks getting up to her crutches.

"Sure." I say quickly changing into my grey shirt and cargo shorts.

We are almost at the dining hall when we are side stepped by Ewart. "Mac wants to see you Dakota" he says, Kerry groans and hobbles off to the dining hall. While I follow Ewart towards Mac's office.

I look down at my black shirt resting delicately in my hands; I realize I am the first ever ten year old to have this in my possession.

"Why did I earn it?" I ask Mac.

He smiles down at me "Because you deserved it"

"Yes but shouldn't I have gotten a Navy?" I ask not taking my eyes off the black fabric.

"You don't want it?" Mac asks raising his bushy eyebrows.

"No of course not! I love it but..." I trail off, speechless.

"You did extremely well, taking down ten fully grown men. With guns may I just add" he says, smiling knowingly. I blush at the comment.

"Well..." I say.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I say firmly.

"Okay, why don't you go along and tell your friends." he says.

I go back to my room and put on my fresh new t-shirt before heading down to the dining hall. As I step into the queue for the food, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I try hiding behind my crooked short hair, which ultimately fails miserably. I should not have cut it myself in Basic Training. I rush over to where my friends are seated. Their faces are all mirrors of each other, their chins hitting the table.

"You got a fricking black shirt!" Bruce exclaims regaining his composure before everyone else around him.

"Yeah..." I say trailing off, unsure of what to do.

"Does this mean you are the first ever black shirt?" Bruce asks his eyes still shining with shock, I nod in response "Wow..."

"Well done Dakota!" Kerry says reaching over and giving me an awkward hug. After that everyone managed to find their voices and congratulate me.

I walk into the Mission Control room, where Ewart is seated behind a dull desk. A thick pile of paper before him "I know you have only got back, but there is a mission in Russia. With Amy Collins, it starts in two weeks." Ewart says as I sat down on one of the scruffy chairs, that's when I realize Amy is sitting in the seat beside me. She is a fifteen year old black shirt who is friendly to everyone on campus.

"Hey" she says stretching her hand out.

I shake it "Hi"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you enjoyed that. I have redone this chapter as I am going to do for the rest of them, I hope it sounds better. I may even redo the whole story again better with more detail.**

**Please review it will be muchly appreciated, and I will review one of yours in return :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it :) Sorry in advance for any errors which occur, I am trying to go through all my chapters on this fanfic and many others. So far I have done these first two.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I own none of the CHERUB characters except or any I made up myself like Dakota**

* * *

************CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING FOR AMY COLLINS (15), DAKOTA COSTELLO (10)************

************DO NOT PHOTOCOPY, MAKE NOTES, OR REMOVE FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION OFFICES************

**The Start of Silikov Industries**

**In October 2004, Russian Manufactuar Ryann Povilion created the ultimate weapon. Nobody knows what it is, but Russian Police and Secret Service.**

**Ryann Povilion kept the formula a secret, locked away. Except one fateful night he was killed, the reports say he was killed in a car crash. Everyone said it was an accident, but un-released evidence points to it being set up.**

**Silikov Industries**

**Silikov Industries was formed soon after the death of Ryann Povilion. It is said to be harvesting and manufacturing the weapon. Selling it on the Black Market.**

**Mr Silikov, his first name unknown. Set the business up in 2004 and it has been running strong for five years. No matter how much the Police have tried to Infiltrate Silikov Industries they haven't gotten strong evidence against them, to bring them down.**

**The CHERUB mission**

**On the 15th May 2009, Richard Lennon, the Russian Minister of Defence, was killed by a car bomb in Russia while he was attending a conference on fighter planes.**

**On the 22nd May, exactly one week later, Jacob Edwards, the Head of the Weapons Department in Russia, was also killed.**

**RSIS has tried to infiltrate the organisation, but Silikov Industries obviously has inside knowledge of them. They knew the secret location of RSIS headquarters, and they have anticipated all RSIS's moves and attempts to find out covered information on Silikov Industries.**

**This is where the CHERUB agents come in.**

**Dakota Costello and Amy Collins will go to the public school Svezhy Veter. Where they will join and become friends with Silikov's two children.**

**Amy Collins and Dakota Costello will try to befriend the children of Mr Silikov as follows;**

**Amy Collins (15) – Adrian Silikov (15)**

**Dakota Costello(10) – Emilie Silikov (11)**

**Ewart Asker will pose as your divorced father (Ewart Richards)**

**Background story:**

**Ewart Richards has recently been divorced by wife, Lenna Richards. You will pretend to have Russian heritage and Ewart has come back to home soil, to restart his life. Dakota Costello will pose as Dakota Richards and Amy Collins will pose as Amy Richards.**

**Once they have made friends with their targets, they will attempt to place recording devices in the Silikov family home.**

**WARNING;**

**THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE ACCEPTED THIS MISSION. **

**THIS MISSION IS CLASSIFIED AS LOW RISK. AGENTS MAY BE EXPOSED TO VIOLENCE. CAUTION IS ESSENTIAL WHEN DEALING WITH SILIKOV INDUSTRIES.**

**THE EXPECTED LENGTH OF THE MISSION IS TWO MONTHS WHICH MAY MEAN THAT AGENTS WILL BE AWAY FROM SIBLINGS AND FRIENDS FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME.**

"Do you want to do it?" Ewart asks rocking back on his chair. I look up from my mission briefing.

"Sure." I say glancing over at Amy whose brow is furrowed.

"Amy?" Ewart asks.

"Oh, yeah...I'll do it." she murmurs not fully in with the conversation.

"You may leave." Ewart says "Go pack!"

I nod and smile; hopping that this mission will hide the memories of the men I killed. I leave the room and head to the lift.

The lift pings open and I jab the number five button, and eye the video camera. The doors slide open and Gabrielle walks in.

"Hey, hey!" she grins stepping in beside me.

"Hey" I say leaning against the wall of the lift.

"You just have a mission debriefing?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say chewing at my short scruffy hair.

"Oh, brilliant." She says "Have fun!"

I step out of the lift at my floor waving goodbye to Gabrielle as she pushes the door to her room open. I go into to my room and begin throwing random articles of clothing into an awaiting suite case.

We stand on the private runway, the warm summer air whipping my hair round into a crazy mass of tendrils. We board the spacious plane; I sit in one of the many luxurious cream leather chairs. I sink into the plush leather, sighing I close my eyes. Slipping into a calm doze.

"Dakota! Wake up" a voice calls; I slowly open my eyes to see Amy leaning over the seat before me.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"We are about to land" she says turning back round.

I nod drearily hearing the increase of the engine. I pop a piece of gum in my mouth and settle down in the seat.

As the plane jolts against the tarmac, I can't help but swallow my gum by accident. I start coughing until I swallow it properly.

"You okay?" Amy asks reaching for her back. I nod as my eyes water.

I stretch and stand up grabbing my bag in the process and heading towards the door, as we roll into the taxi spot. I am glad to get out of the planes stuffy atmosphere; the fresh Russian air engulfs me with a pleasure at the thought the chance of a fresh start.

"Are we there yet?" I ask peering out of the car window as the Russian countryside whizzed past.

"Where are we going?" Amy sighs from beside me. "Moscow, another thirty minutes"

"Can we stop at the next loo?" I asked, Ewart took his turn to sigh "Yes"

I closed my eyes and turn my ipod on trying to get myself over the boredom of this long journey.

The house we pull up in front isn't very grand. "Are we staying in that?" Amy says sending a disgusted glance towards the crumbling exterior of the brick house nestled between the many houses.

I sigh and dragged my case up the stairs unlocking the door with my new key. I step into the dank hallway; I trudge up the creaky stairs. Entering every room on the landing, it consists of a bathroom, a bedroom which I am guessing is Ewart's, and a bunk bed crammed into the corner of the second room.

I chuck my case onto the top bunk, but as I am hoisting myself up onto the bed. My suite case falls to the floor I spin round so I am facing Amy, who I didn't hear enter the room. "I get the top bunk." she says scornfully.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are younger." she says as if I was dumb.

"We'll fight for it. First to get to five." I say readjusting my grip on the wood behind me.

"I am not getting into any childish fights with you." She says.

"Oh really or are you just threatened by the competition? Frightened I will beat you?"

"No." she says reaching towards me.

I use the force of the ladder behind me. I send my full weight against Amy as she falls to the floor. She struggles beneath me. "One...Two...Three!" I gasp.

I rock back onto my heels, still tense. She lunges forwards and I dodge easily to the side and leap on her back. Pinning her to the ground as she tried o squirm free. "One..Two, Three" I say, "I'm winning so can we just say I get the top bunk?" I get off her and stand up, she does the same.

In response she comes at me, shoving me against the wall. My head cracks against the wall behind me, and I happily slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I have redone this chapter as well, I am trying to get through the whole story and make sure it all looks okay and the grammar and spelling mistakes aren't too bad. But to be honest I can't proof read very well on a computer I do it better on paper.**

**Please review my story and I will review yours :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Ok sorry this took a while to upload but I struggled to write it. I know its is going to be very vital to the plot. So just bare with me until I get the ball rolling and get into some action, I personally don't like slow stories either but sometimes they have to be slow! Oh and all the speaking is in itallics because they are speaking in Russian!**

**Please review adn I will review yours.**

**Also could you please give me any feedback or ideas you have!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CHERUB but I do own Dakota.**

* * *

I shove on my new uniform over my head. I have the scratchy jumper halfway on when the door behind me opens, it hits me in the back and I end up sprawled across the floor without my jumper fully on. "Amy!" I grumble as I poke my head out of the jumper.

"Why are you in front of the door?" she asks huffing and sitting on MY bed which is the BOTTOM bunk. I groan and stomp down the stairs. I sit down at the table and fill my bowl up with cereal. Ewart grumbles as he stalks into the kitchen.

"Morning" I say in my best happy voice.

"Shut it" he growls, I raise my eyebrows and carry on eating.

We are halfway out the house and Amy hasn't come down stairs yet. "We're leaving!" Ewart yells.

"What? I'm not ready!" Amy shouts back from deep inside the house, I sigh audibly and walk down the street towards the bus stop. With Amy you could never tell when she is going to be ready. I stand by the bus stop the chilly wind wrapping around me, Amy arrives at the bus stop just as the bus comes to a squeaking halt. Our stop is the last on the journey to school and the only free seat was next to Emilie. I recognize her from the profile I had spent hours studying. Her long blonde hair glistens in the light and her blue eyes flash.

"_Anyone sitting here?_" I ask switching to Russian.

"_No_" Emilie replies grabbing her bag and placing it on her lap.

"_So is Svezhy Veter a good school?_" I ask pretending to seem overly interested with her uniform.

"_Its pretty bad_" she says.

"_Just my luck_"

"You are from Britain, no?" she asks in broken English.

"Yes and no" I reply.

"_How do you mean?"_she asks switching back to the familiarity of Russian.

"_It doesn't matter"_ I say mentally kicking myself for letting it slip. I am meant to stick the lie we had made up!

She just nods "_Do you want to join me today?_"

I took my time thinking up an answer, not only that I only have a limited vocabulary but I don't want to seem overly eager. "_Sure, why not_" I say grinning and relaxing slightly. So far so good!

"_What's your name?_" I ask.

"_Emilie._" she replies "_You?_"

"_Dakota._"

We sit in silence until we get to school. I follow Emilie to form until she drags me to a bathroom just off the main corridor.

"_Firstly, don't wear your uniform like that okay? Undo your top button, untuck your shirt and roll your skirt up_" she says. I fix my uniform so it matches hers.

"_Now?"_ I ask.

She grins "_Great!"_

We head into the form class, it turns out we 'accidently' have all the same classes. All thanks to everyone back at CHERUB.

I can tell something was up when she was overly nice to me. I have read her file, she isn't nice to anyone but who is in her crowd. Also another sign is her friends sniggering behind my back. They think I can't tell but I can. I'm a trained CHERUB agent. She has a little plan tucked up her sleeve, a plan to either humiliate the new comer or if they succeeded in her little plan she would befriend them.

We head towards математика or in English maths. "_Do you want to skip math? It's such a pain_" she says.

"_Sure_" I say knowing all too well to what she had in mind.

"_You want to go to town?_" she asks as we step out into quiet halls. My footsteps echoe down the corridor in perfect sync with my beating heart.

I can only concentrate on the pounding of blood in my ears and rhythmic thump of my feet against the concrete pavement. The footsteps following us fade out as we reach the edge of the bank of the river Mосква.

"_How much did we get?"_Emilie asks as I pull a wad of cash out of my pocket.

"_Seventy Euro_" I grin halving the money between us. She grins back and places it in her pocket.

"_You know I have never known anyone able to pull that stunt off_" she says.

"_Why? What usually happens?_"

"_Well.._." she starts "..._to see if anyone is good enough for my trust, my daddy told me to do this test. See who would raid a shop and not get caught"_

"_So I passed_?" I ask.

She smiles at me."_Of course, we can't go back to school. So do you want to come to my place?"_

"_Sure_" I say slinging my bag over my shoulder as we head towards the bus stop. The wind blows my hair around my face as I struggle to stay in a straight line

"_You're not used to this are you?_" Emilie laughs as I stumble dangerously close to the edge of the bank.

"_No_!" I gasp as I steady myself against the howling winds.

I am thankful to get onto the warm bus and out of the wind. I even manage to straighten my hair, which will soon be a mess when I step off the bus. Emilie gives me my own personal history lesson on Moscow and nearby cities such as Aero City on the bus drive to her place.

I manage to catch onto a few of the main words throughout her explanation, but some brought up as blanks. So I just nod and smile as if I understand everything. I make a mental note to myself to learn a lot more vocabulary.

"_This is our stop._" she says as the bus slows down outside a park.

The walk to her house isn't very long, we pass lots of mansions with high iron fences and perfectly cut gardens. Security cameras line the fences, I could have sworn one turned on me...Emlie's house was even more magnificent than the others. It is a large mansion which is surrounded by a well kept garden, the white stone shone in the remains of sun which pokes out from behind the clouds.

"_Daddy_!" Emilie yells as we enter through the glass doors and into the marble reception lobby. Mr Silikov walks down the marble stair case as Emilie runs into his arms.

"_Why are you home?"_ he asks as he sets her down, his eyes travel to me. I stiffen under his strong gaze. "_Who are you?_"

"Daddy this is my new friend Dakota, she is foreign" she says stepping back so she was beside me. "She passed the test!"

He smiles at me "Welcome to the Silikov home." he says stretching a hand out towards me. I shake it. I am so close to one of the most wanted men in Russia.

"_You are welcome here anytime you want._" He says walking back towards the stair case. "_I have work to do, how about you guys watch telly_?"

Emilie nods enthusiastically and we head towards her room, passing many closed doors which increase my curiosity.

"How was your day?" Ewart asks as I walk into the lounge. Amy is smirking at me from behind her school books.

"It was good." I reply shoving my bag on the chair.

"I heard you skived school, and _robbed_a shop?" Ewart exclaims pointing a finger in my direction. Amy is now giggling from behind her Chemistry book.

"How close did you get to Adrian?" I asks ignoring Ewart's statement.

She scowls "Don't change the subject"

I glare back. "So? How did you do?"

She stares at her book.

"He didn't even glance at her." Ewart supplies turning the page of the news paper, Amy sighs and closes the book.

"Yes, he didn't even glance at me? So how did you do?" she asks.

I grin "Well, as I skipped school and robbed a shop. I earned thirty five Euros, with the help of Emilie Silikov _and_I met the one and only Mr Silikov!"

Amy stares at me as I smile to myself, serves Amy right! I thought jumping to conclusions.

"Well done Dakota." Ewart says.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I have managed to edit this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and I will review one of yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**The school is actually a travel agency...I typed Russian Schools into Google and it came up with that! And I can't be stuffed writing Russian and you will see why I wrote Aero city, later in the story. I can't think of what else to write...But Hopefully this isn't too fast!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, oh except for Dakota who is MY character!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at the ceiling, trying to make pictures out of the shadows. I can hear a clock ticking somewhere deep within the house, I roll onto my side. I can make out the outline of Emilie curled up on her bed, her gentle breathing tells me she is asleep. I strain my ears to hear any other form of sound or anyone awake, but I can't hear anything. I'm safe.

I slowly slip out of the bed; it creaks and groans as I shift my weight. I whip my head round to check Emilie is asleep; I bend down and put on my jumper. I reach deep inside the pockets of my jeans and dig out ten little black bits of plastic, listening devices.

I clutch them in my hand as I sneak out of Emilie's room and creep down the hall. There are no creaky floor boards due to the fact that it is a new house. I tip toe past the bedrooms and further down the hall. I gently open one of the many doors which run along this narrow corridor, only separated by giant bay windows with floor length drapes. I poke my head around the piece of wood, I gasp at the foul smell which is emitting from the room. I glance around the clustered shapes; the lump closest to the window began snoring. I practically jump out of my skin with fright, thankfully it is only Adrian.

I stick one of the listening devices in the room, obscured by some books. I close the door and head over to the next door, it consists of a cupboard with a few books scattering the shelves. To be on the safe side I stick a listening device under one of the shelves. I walk to another door; it was Mr Silikov's office.

I poke my head into the room; my breathing seems unnaturally loud as I walk the rest of the way into the room. I only wish to anyone in the world that nobody can hear my extremely loud breathing. High book shelves line every inch of wall space; I stick a listening device in the phone, in one of the draws and in a very dusty book. I make sure everything is back in place as I slip out of the room; I come face to face with Emilie.

"_What are you doing?"_she asks, I stand there startled like a rabbit in the headlights of car.

"_Ummm...I couldn't sleep and then I was hungry...and I got lost..."_I say waving at the doors surrounding me, she stares at me suspiciously.

"_Well that wasn't the kitchen"_she says, I glance up and look her in the eye.

"_Oh, yeah...so where is the kitchen?"_I ask, she sighs and walks back the way I have come to the grand staircase leading down to the foyer. The marble floor is cold on my feet and I silently wish I had put on some socks.

A giant oak door leads into the kitchen where a large fridge/freezer was stood against the wall, we riffle through the fridge but find nothing that could satisfy us. So we turn to the food cupboard which results in a good find, we end up stuffing our faces with chocolate and sweets. While Emilie isn't looking I stick a listening device under one of the tables.

"_We should go to bed"_Emilie says standing up slowly.

"_I think I have eaten too much!"_she laugh, I grin and stand up. We start our treacherous journey back up the staircase, my knees hurt by the time we get to the top and I have no feeling in my toes. I snuggle back under the sheets, lying still and evening out my breathing so Emilie will think I was asleep. I listen to the clock ticking in the background the rhythmic tick going through my head, I sigh this is going to be long night...

I wake up around ten to find Emilie still asleep, she is snoring lightly and her golden hair shimmers in the morning light. I sigh audibly I wish my hair was perfect, ever since I cut it for Basic Training it has seemed to grow ever so slow and crooked. I sit up and try to pat my bottle blonde hair down as it sticks up in all different directions. I quickly get dressed and walk into the dining room, where breakfast is being served by a maid.

"_Good morning"_I say sitting down at the table as the maid places a plate with a fully cooked English breakfast.

"_Good morning"_ Mr Silikov says.

Adrian stares at me, a calculating expression on his face. I raise my eyebrows in his direction. "_Something wrong?"_I ask. He shakes his head.

"_Are you...by any chance related to Amy Richards?"_he asks.

"_Sadly, yes"_ I mumble cutting up my streaky bacon. Adrian nods and goes back to his food.

We eat in an uncomfortable silence and the continuous tick of the grandfather clock only reminds us of the awkward minutes pressing down on the atmosphere in the room; I struggle to breathe with all the tension. Thankfully Emilie comes skipping into the room, I hear a sigh and I watch as Mr Silikov's shoulders relax.

"_Good morning!"_Emilie says as she twirls to her seat waving her spare hand at the maid, indicating her to bring her breakfast.

"_Sleep well?"_Mr Silikov asks, Emilie merely nods and begins shovelling food into her mouth.

The door bell rings and the maid runs to answer, a few minutes later Ewart walks in with his hair dyed blonde and miraculously all his piercings were gone. At least he looks relatively normal.

"_Mr Silikov_" he says reaching forwards and shaking his hand.

"_Mr Richards"_ Mr Silikov says in return, he gives Ewart a cold glare before he nods to me. I take it that I am meant to leave; I quickly down the last of my orange juice as well as gobbling down my last hash brown.

**One month later :)**

I push my bicycle up the cracked front path, and chain it to the fence and dig deep inside my pockets for the house keys. The house is quiet as I step in; I pop my head round the living room door. That room was empty; I dump my bag on the floor and walk towards my bedroom. I open the door to find Amy and Adrian on my bed snogging.

"Eeerruugghhhh!" I gasp at the sight.

"Piss off Dakota." Amy grumbles from beneath Adrian.

"Get OFF my bed!" I shout storming into the room and grabbing Amy by the wrist and yanking her off the bed. Adrian sits up as Amy slumps to the floor.

"You utter...-"Amy was cut off by a stomping up the stairs. Ewart bursts into the room red in the face.

"What the HELL is going on in here? I could HEAR you yelling from the street!"

I glare at Amy and stand up, sweeping off invisible dust. Before storming down the stairs putting all my weight on the last step which is a bad idea as it gives way beneath me, I land on my knees on the sloppy mud beneath the house. I groan and look down at my arm which is throbbing in pain and covered in blood. "Crap."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So now I have redone up to here, sorry for any errors. **

**Please review and I will review one of yours :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**So this is still one month later! I'm so excited for what's coming up! Some of you may think its a but rushed...but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CHERUB characters except for Dakota Costello :)**

* * *

**One month later**

I lay slumped across the couch resting my arm on a pillow as I flicked through numerous Russian channels, hoping that something would catch my interest and was in English. I resorted to some heavy metal band which were singing in English, the people began screaming and bashing their heads very close to the edge of the stage... I was sure going to get a headache when this show finished...

I never got to find out if any of the rocker guys fell off the stage because Ewart began shouting from his place at the dining table. At first I thought it was another singer until I heard my name mentioned, I hit the mute button on the remote and turned my full attention to a red faced Ewart.

"Yes?" I asked "You had better turn that bloody racket off! I'm trying to listen to the Silikov family" Ewart growled. I shrugged and turned off the T.V. "So, anything interesting happened?" I said as I stood up and wandered over to where Ewart sat submerged in wires and a pair of big poofy headphones. "No, not yet" I sighed and turned the kettle on. For the past month nothing interesting had come out of the listening devices and we couldn't get any information out of the assets...

I made two cups of tea and sat across from Ewart who looked ready to fall asleep; I put on my own pair of poofy headphones and began listening to the static while taking cautious sips of the hot liquid.

After a good half hour of static with the occasional thud and three cups of tea I was about ready to hit my head against the wall. I wearily rubbed my eyes "Maybe they found them" I murmured, Ewart opened his mouth to respond when a voice over the headphones interrupted him.

"_Jenna?" Mt Silikov's voice crackled through the static. "Yes?" a female voice responded. "How is the market going?" he asked "Its picked up astonishingly, we have new stock arriving shortly" Jenna replied. _

Ewart caught my eye, confusion written all over his face as there was a pause and some banging around. I realised that they were speaking far too quickly for Ewart to catch on. This past month has really boosted my Russian, thinking, talking and dreaming in Russian had really helped my understanding. _I'll tell you when they're done _I mouthed as the voices restarted in my headphones.

"_The kids are going to their mothers for the weekend..." Mr Silikov trailed off "You know the answer" Jenna said. _I raised my eyebrows at Ewart at this new information. Mr Silikov had a girlfriend, which was definitely not in the files we had collected! It was silent for a while the static once again drilling into my head only broken by the sound of clanking. They were obviously having a drink...

"_I found some sort of listening devices scattered around my home, and I managed to dispose of them" Mr Silikov said. _I stiffened in my seat. _Dam! _I internally scolded myself...The places were too obvious, except one...

"_So, no one is listening?" Jenna inquired "Yes, so we can be free to talk. Do you have the designs?" Mr Silikov asked. "They are ready and waiting here, do you want to check them before they are sent off?" she asked "Brilliant!" he gasped. _

They began talking about plans for the weekend and I shoved the headphones. "What happened?" Ewart asked, I regurgitated what I had heard. Ewart was silent for a minute, staring at a spot just above my head. I picked at a lump of dry sauce off the table.

"Well...?" I asked to the silence which was making me tense.

"How will you feel about breaking, entering and doing some computer hacking with the help of Amy?" Ewart asked "Sure" I replied happy to be able to do something more interesting than standing round listening to Amy talking googoo about Adrian.

I was curled up on my bed when Amy came sighing into the bedroom. I looked up and Amy scowled "What?"

I shrugged "Nothing, you don't seem to be into a very good mood..." she slammed her bag down on the dresser which made me jump, a shooting pain erupted in my injured arm. "Adrian is going to his mothers, which means I won't be able to get anymore information for _days_" Amy exclaimed throwing her hands dramatically in the air and sitting down on her suitcase. "Firstly, you actually like him? Secondly that's only two days" Amy huffed and rolled her eyes "THIRDLY Ewart wants to talk to you" Amy sighed and huffed before walking dramatically down the stairs.

When she next came back into the room she was grinning broadly "Pick out your blackest clothes and balaclava! It's show time!" I nodded and walked over to my draws where I pulled out some black clothes, I reached to the very bottom of the draw and pulled out my balaclava.

I sat on the backseat of the car as Ewart surveyed the house; I wrapped my arms round my knees as butterflies swarmed through my tummy as Amy rewired the security cameras. I watched from where I was seated, Ewart came back and put on headphones. "Testing" he said. His voice blared through my earpiece and I cringed "Seriously Ewart! I'm sitting right next to you!" I gasped rubbing my ears as Amy clambered back into the car. "Camera's are off" she said putting her earpiece into place.

I got even more agitated as Amy took her time with the door "Hurry up!" I whispered glancing around "Relax! They're away on some cheesy romantic weekend!" Amy said as the door clicked open. I still felt uneasy as we entered the big empty house; we walked up the marble staircase. I could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock, and again it sent my nerves on end.

Amy opened a window and stood on guard as the computer before me roared to life, in the darkened room it seemed too loud. I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on Amy who seemed to be very interested in her nails. I made a mental note to limit my time to an hour, to be sure no one could come in. "You guys are doing great" Ewart's voice crackled over the in my ear. "Thanks" I whispered back. The computer screen before me up to a password locking the computer, I sighed and typed in _kangaroo _a little box appeared Подсказка: близких. It took me a moment to realise what the hint said. My loved ones, my hands flew across the keyboard as I typed in Emilie and Adrian but it still came up with the same hint. I sat there for at least ten minutes until I decided to type in Jenna. It came out as correct, I sighed with relief. I pulled out the disc and began scrolling through the documents.

"I'm in, what should I be looking for?" I asked "Look for any password protected documents" Ewart replied. I navigated through the different files; I managed to find unprotected documents with helpful information on it. I had the uneasy wait for the documents to copy. "You almost done yet?" Amy asked from the other side of the room, I jumped out of my skin. I had forgotten that Amy was still in the room "Nope, anyone coming?" I asked, she glanced out of the window "not that I can see, wait where's Ewart?"

"Ewart?" I asked into the earpiece, there was only the sound of static. I glanced up at Amy she shrugged her shoulders, as she began calling into her earpiece. I quickly began copying all the password protected documents. Using the same password over and over again.

I pocketed the disc and began to cover my tracks on the computer. "Come on..." I whispered to the screen, the dark room seemed to be pressing out all the oxygen as the tension built. Amy leaned out of the window. "Ewart's car has just come round the corner" she stated, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ewart?" I whispered "Sorry, the connection failed and someone drove past. It would have blown my cover if I had stayed where I was" he replied. That's when the continuous tick of the clock subsided and the room went still and silent. I don't think Amy noticed it, she just stood up and walked over to the door. I quickly hit the shut down button before following her out of the room.

Amy was already halfway down the stairs when I heard the clock start up again. "Amy!" I hissed, she spun round as we heard footsteps. She was sprinting down the hallway towards me "Where do we go?" I asked as she ran past me, while grabbing my hand and dragging me back into Mr Silikov's office. "I'll go out the window, you lower yourself out and I'll help you down, ok?" Amy asked, I nodded. She slowly lowered herself out the window; she was dangling over the edge of the balcony when there were footsteps moving down the hall. I ducked behind the thick red drapes; I pinched my nose as the dust swirled around me. I heard a soft thud which told me Amy was safely on the ground. My heart beat was thudding so loudly I didn't hear the opening of the door.

The lights flickered on and my eyes stung as they readjusted to the blinding light. "You're doing fine, wait till they have left the room. Amy is waiting at the edge of the fence, head in that direction as you land" Ewart said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, praying to anyone that the person who was now standing in the office wouldn't notice anything wrong...The person walked dangerously close to me as they reached to close the window. It was a woman; I held my breath as she leant there for a minute or two before sighing and retracing her steps towards the door.

The light turned off and I waited a while until my eyes readjusted to the deep gloom which had resettled over the room. I wiped off a bead of sweat as I slipped out of my hiding place, I reached out to open the window but in the darkness of the night I struggled to find the latch. My fingers fumbled as my nerves took over; after I had dominated the latch I slowly pushed the window open. I got to the edge of the balcony as a cool breeze caused goose bumps to appear on my arms, I was so close! I thought as I clambered over the edge of the balcony.

"Freeze!" a female voice said, I recognized it instantly as Jenna's. I heard the click of the safety catch being flicked; I froze and gazed into her cold blue eyes. "Hand me whatever you took" she said "No" I replied as my free hand indistinctively reached to my pocket where the evidence was safely hidden. "You have five seconds or I pull the trigger. One" I glanced around for any form of escape route "Two. Three" _BANG! _I felt a pain erupt in my left shoulder as I screamed, my grip slackened on the balcony. My tummy got left behind as I crashed to the ground a storey below.

I lay in the lush grass as the pain took over my senses; I gratefully sank into the deep blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? Bit of a cliff hanger! you know the drill review and I will update****!**

,


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Ok so this is erm...the next chapter, I am not going to bother with taking up half the story with a load of rubbish which has nothing to do with the story...except for the fact that you need to review so I will write more, I want to say thank you to Lulu Bee for reviewing consistently! And others! Just so you know I'm not leaving you out...Yes I have jumped quite a distance... but it kinda flows in my head :)**

**Disclaimer: I very, very sadly do not own CHERUB but I do own Dakota :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Four years later**

James stretched his legs out across the bed and wrapped his arm around Kerry's shoulders "You ok?" he asked, Kerry sniffled and began going through the photos on her lap. "Not really...You're going to Russia right?"

James nodded "Aero City" he clarified. "You've hear of Dakota Costello?" Kerry said pausing to gaze at a picture of him and Kerry. "Yeah, the youngest _ever _black shirt who went missing" he replied as Kerry held a different picture beneath his nose of a young red shirt Kerry and a young black shirt girl beside her with short crooked black hair. "That's Dakota...Four years ago" she said, James eyes widened in shock "So she's our age? Fifteen?" he asked.

Kerry nodded as she held out another picture; this was of Amy and Dakota in the picture. Dakota's hair was platinum blonde "Dakota went on a mission with Amy and Ewart to Russia, they never said what exactly happened but we know Dakota got shot, killed" James's jaw it the floor "Was Amy on the _mission?" _ he gaped in shock as he thought back to the girl who had taught him to swim, she had never told him about the mission..."She doesn't like to talk about it, it upsets her. But when Dakota got shot they had to abort the mission, that's the only mission Amy has ever failed..." Kerry said practically reading James's mind.

"There's something bugging you, isn't there?" James asked as Kerry opened her mouth and then closed it again, she said "Yes, this probably sounds so silly but I believe Dakota is still in Russia...I mean they never had any solid evidence, they only saw her being shot! She could still be alive...!"

"Kerry, babe... Nobody has seen or heard from her in _four _years, she's obviously dead" he said, Kerry glared at him "Well maybe she got amnesia? Short term memory loss? But I want you to look for her...Please?" she looked up at James with big puppy eyes. James could feel his insides slowly turning to mush...

"Fine, I will look out for her if I get the chance" he said squeezing her shoulder, giving her a tiny shred of hope "Thank you!" she squealed as she snuggled up closer to him.

* * *

**oOoOo**

The snow crunched beneath James's boots as the cold wind bit at his exposed skin, he turned down a narrow street. The high brick walls of the houses towered into the fog, he squeezed through the gap between a car and a skip the foul smell making him scrunch his nose in distaste. James was about to turn back, when he caught a glimpse of silver from a doorway step. As he got closer he realised it was a girl similar to his age with long black hair, her face was obscured by a hooded jacket, in her hands was a phone. James rubbed his hands together as he crept towards her, stepping carefully across black ice. He reached out to grab the phone as he walked past. The next thing he knew he was laying on his back, the snow seeping through his jacket as he stared up at the girl. Her long hair tickled his face as she bent forward.

"_What do you want?" _she asked in Russian, he decided to copy her accent to try and pass as a regular Russian. James decided that that was too much hassle and he decided to use his strength against this thin _girl_, he kicked out and hooked his foot around her ankle and knocking her to the ground. He was about to stand over her but with lightening speed she knocked him to the ground. James groaned as he hit the ice once more. She stood before him her long black hair cascading down past her shoulders.

"_Can I just borrow your phone?" _he asked as the girl backed up slightly still tense _"Why is a British boy wandering the streets of Aero City all on his own?" _the girl asked, James sat up sighing heavily "_That is why I need to use your phone, I need to ring my...er... Family"_ he said. "_Go ahead then. Give me the number..." _the girl replied pulling the phone out.

James told her the number as the girl typed in the number; her hand froze over the call button. _"What's wrong?" _James asked shifting to his feet so he was crouched in the snow. "_Well..."_ the girl paused before glancing around them "You work for CHERUB" she said simply in perfect English with a slight lilt of a London accent beneath the Russian. James could feel his jaw slowly unhinging as it fell open, he began to imitate a fish as he slowly opened and closed his mouth. "How do you know? Wait I've never seen you at campus?" James asked the questions pouring out of his mouth "Wait, who are you?"

"Dakota..." she paused "Costello" James stood there paused unmoving, Dakota removed her hood, the girl before him was an older version of the one in the picture Kerry had shown him. She had the same black hair and bright blue eyes, but unlike the photo of her when she was ten almost eleven her eyes were hard; reflecting what she had been through these past four years. All signs of freedom of a newly appointed black shirt were gone. This person, girl before him...Was supposed to be dead. Missing even!

"But you're dead!" he exclaimed. "Well as you can see I am not, and it is technically quit rude to go around telling people they're dead. Also kind of unsettling..." she said shuffling uncomfortably.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please read and review and I will update as soon as possible! Should I carry on in third person (like this chappy) or first person (like chapters 1-5)? Sorry if this short!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in daayyssss but I was having trouble with fanfiction and loading, etc. Hopefully this isn't too sped up or rushed. I started it and it was a bit boring so I thought I would a bit of action! You know the drill...Review and write more!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Why did you never ring CHERUB?" that was the one sole question James wanted answered, that was a good question; why hadn't I rung CHERUB these past four almost five years? Simple, I couldn't remember half of the phone number and also because I was hunted.

"I couldn't remember the whole number and I was being hunted by Silikov Industries" I whispered as I blew on the cup of steaming tea wrapped in my cold hands. James was sitting opposite me mirroring my movements as a blast of cold wind blew through the missing windows. "Oh" was all James said, we sat in silence for a good ten minutes until either of us said anything.

"How do you suppose we get back?" James asked, I glanced up at him. That was a good question, a question I hadn't quite thought up the answer too. "Uhhh..." I trailed off in thought "We either find a secure line and get them to pick us up or we will have to get on a plane and try get across to England"

"Well, we could always try a public phone" James said reaching across to grab a biscuit from the packet sitting on the floor between us "Can't Mr Silikov has many contacts, you just don't know when you're being watched or which phone they've tapped into" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

James sighed heavily "You still don't trust me that I'm from CHERUB? Ask me any question" I sifted through possible questions in my head "Who's the chairman?" I asked.  
"It was Mac but now it's Zara Asker" James said, I glanced at him surprised. Zara was chairwoman? I didn't see that coming...

"Anything else?" he asked grinning from the look on my face. I scowled at him and set my mouth in a firm line before standing up.

"We had better get you back as soon as possible then" I said as I brushed off the dust which had accumulated on my jeans. James stood up and we made our way down the dodgy stairs to the bottom floor. I glanced around outside before making sure that no one was watching. I beckoned for James to follow me, we ran down the narrow street squelching through the thick snow.

By the time we reached the small runway on the edge of Aero City I was freezing, and by James's blue lips I could tell he was cold too. "S-so w-what now?" he said through chattering teeth. "We stake it out" I replied pulling a pair of wire clippers out of my small back pack, I began clipping a hole in the side of the fence.

I made it big enough for us to fit through and we made our way across the icy concrete. I could feel my feet sliding despite the grip on the bottom of my boots, I had to crouch over and place my hands on the floor to stay up right. Beside me James was having the same problems but worse because for some reason he was only wearing flimsy shoes. We finally made it to the safety of the side of the building where we huddled behind a pile of dirty snow.

We sat in silence as the cold wind whipped around us, watching for any sign of movement. Every hour or so a security guard armed with a pistol would walk out and glance around before moving back in.

"What do we do now?" James asked from beside me, I jumped in fright. I had forgotten he was next to me.

"I'll check when the next flight is coming in and we can slip aboard. Please make sure you aren't spotted, and don't move" I said as I stood up and stretched out the cramp which had built up in my stiff legs. I wobbled and skidded over to the building and peered through the foggy window. The light up board on the far wall said that a chartered helicopter flight was taking place in half an hour.

This is our chance! I thought excitedly as I snuck back round to the mound of dirty snow. Where James was sat patiently rocking back and forth on his heels "There is a private helicopter coming in half an hour, we should get on it...Hijack it and fly to campus. They still have helipads right?" I asked glancing at James whose teeth were chattering really loudly.  
"Y-yes" he stuttered. I sat down next to him and we huddled together trying to keep in as much heat as possible.

The private helicopter landed on the runway moments later, the rotors stirring up the once settled snow. Two men with guns ran through the flurry of snow weapons raised, as the rotors stopped they escorted the passengers inside to the warmth. By the look on the faces of the rich couple walking towards the tiny airport, weren't very pleased with what they were expecting.

"This was meant to be private" the lady said in the rich fur coat, her accent sounded Scottish. "This is only a pit stop honey, we will be heading home" he said, glancing around before switching to Russian. I strained my ears and leant dangerously close to the edge of the building to hear the full conversation.

"_The drugs are in the helicopter, once its refilled we need to get going. Is this place fully secured?" _ the bulky man with the rifle nodded as they walked inside. I watched my body tense as the helicopter was being refuelled.

"We need to get on" I whispered to James as my breath came out in clouds around me. I glanced at James shaking by my side as I realised he was too cold to fight, I handed him my gloves and scarf. He gratefully pulled on the woollen garments "Cheers" he whispered tapping me awkwardly on the shoulder. "I will distract the guards, when they're down climb into the luggage hatch to the left of the helicopter, you see it?" I asked pointing in the direction of the helicopter, James nodded in understanding. "I will take down those two guards ok?" James nodded again.

I fumbled with the zip on my bag as the cold wind bit at my fingers, digging deep within my bag I pulled out a pocket knife "Ready?" I said slipping my bag back onto my back as James slid down deeper into the shadows "Yes" he said.

I started to creep along the side of the building towards the helicopter, sneaking behind a little baggage truck as it skidded across the ice. I gripped the sides keeping low as it made its way over to the helicopter. As it drew to halt beside the dark shiny metal machine, I punched the driver hard in the head and he slumped forward unconscious.

I gave James the thumbs up as I moved towards the two men with guns; I reached into my pocket and brought out the pocket knife. I slammed the blunt end into the neck of the one guard, I held him upwards as he groaned and slipped unconscious.

"_You ok man?"_ the other guard asked, he didn't get time to answer because I was on him in an instant. We were rolling around in the eyes as James came running over, I got distracted slightly by James's footsteps thinking they were another guard. The guard beneath me took his chance and sent a blow to my left shoulder, I gasped as pain shot through my shoulder down my arm and across my torso. I rolled to my side and the guard kicked me in the stomach, thankfully James came to the rescue by knocking the man unconscious.

"You ok?" he asked kneeling beside me. "Yeah..." I gasped through streaming eyes. James helped me to my feet as we quickly clambered on board and into the slightly chilly baggage compartment. I slowly massaged slow circles into my shoulder grimacing in pain.

"You sure you're alright?" James asked, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cold metal "Yeah...We need to get moving before those people get on board" I said reaching over to close the compartment of the luggage, shutting off the pain I fumbled through the darkness towards the hatch leading into the main part of the helicopter, it was cramp and I could feel the air getting thick. The latch was hard to open in the dark; every time I tried to twist the lock shooting pains erupted in my shoulder. James reached forwards and unlocked the door; he gave me a leg up onto the fluffy white part of the plane. The heating warmed me up in seconds and I couldn't help but glance around admiringly at the plush cream leather seats. The door to the helicopter was sealed, the pilot up front were fixing the flight root. I squeezed between the narrow gap between the leather seats towards the front of the helicopter.

I pulled a pistol out of my bag and pointed at the pilot. "_Don't be alarmed, just take off" _I said my voice cold and harsh. A muscle in the man's neck twitched as he slowly turned the engine on. "_Faster_" I growled as I pressed the end of the gun to his head. The man went rigid in his seat as the helicopter began to lift off the ground. The sound of gunshots and metal hitting metal resounded off the side of the helicopter as we lifted into the air. As soon as we high over Aero City I knocked the man unconscious and James dragged him behind the seats.

I placed the puffy headphones over my ears and took over the controls, a minute later James sat beside me wearing his own headphones. The flight to England was uneventful; I ignored all radio conversations, switching it off as we crossed the cost of the United Kingdom.

"Were almost there" James voice crackled over the speakers. I glanced out the window at the green British country side lightly dusted with snow in places. In the middle of nowhere CHERUB loomed up beneath us, a fluttering erupted up inside me as a wave of nostalgia blew over me. I began lowering the helicopter down towards the helipads when an eruption of bullets began hitting the side of the copter. I quickly swerved to the right sending James flying; in the corner of my eye I saw James's head smash against the control board. Lights began glittering before me as I struggled with the controls, as we almost touched ground the smell of smoke filled my nostrils. The helicopter juddered against the slick tarmac as we ground to a halt.

I grabbed my bag and lifted James out of the chair before dragging him towards the door, in the blind panic I struggled with the door. Gasping through the smoke and my aching shoulder I managed to get the door open. I dropped out and hit the tarmac breathing in the fresh British air.

"Hands up!" a voice shouted as the safety catch was taken off a gun, I glanced upwards to see Ewart and some students with guns aimed at me walking towards me. I raised my hands slowly sitting up; James began stirring next to me.

"Who are you?" Ewart growled as the helicopter behind be blew up in a ball of flames. I felt the heat tickle the back of my neck as I pressed myself to the cold helipad.

"Agent ...2...4..." I trailed off trying to remember the number...James beside me James sat up rubbing his forehead. "Ewart! Agent 1203!" he gasped standing up.

"James!" Ewart said stepping forwards and giving him a manly hug "Who's this?" he asked pointing at me. James turned to face me "That, is Dakota Costello" Ewart scrutinised me from my place on the ground "What?"

I stood up slowly wincing as my shoulder erupted in pain once again the pain became too much and I toppled over as blackness engulfed my vision.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what did you think? Any recommendations? I was thinking when Dakota is back she needs to go through some tests and then maybe she should go on a mission? What do you think...Please tell me with any ideas and I may include them!**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter 8, James agent number is said as '**_**twelve-o-three'**_**on page 91 of**_**The Fall.**_**So it is all correcto. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB but I do own Dakota**

**Plus: I have just realised that reading over my story I have somehow managed to make Amy age only one year while everyone else four years...So please don't take that into account, oh wait maybe you do but anyways that is my awesome power of not making her age! :)**

**Also for some reason the underlining isn't working...**

* * *

**Chapter 8****  
**

I sat in Zara's office staring at the change of decorations, I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt as Zara walked in and took her seat before me. Her blouse had something spilt down the front and her hair was falling out from a tight bun at the nape of her neck.  
"Dakota, that USB you gave me had all the evidence we needed, to take down Silikov Industries. To enable you to commence on other missions we are going to need you to go through some basic tests, and see how well your education is and such" Zara said.  
"We have your medical test already" she said shuffling some papers on her desk into some sort of relevance "You are in tip top condition the only flaws are that you seem to have problems with numbers but that can probably be fixed, and you have bullet lodged in your shoulder which you obviously know about. We may be able to get it out with surgery but we need to do other tests"

After my little talk with Zara we walked towards the swimming pools where I was greeted by Amy "Hey" she said awkwardly, I smiled shyly "Hi" the last time I had seen her was when I was getting killed. "How are you?" she asked "Never better" I mumbled staring at the floor.  
"Right, well all you have to do is dive into the pool get the brick swim to the other end with it, drop it off and swim back"  
"Ok" I said, I pulled my t-shirt over my head and took off my shorts, I stuck my thumb under the straps of my swimming costume. It was Kerry's and a few sizes too small.  
I stood at the edge of the pool and curled my toes over the edge of the pool and dived in. The cold water greeted me with a jump; it took a few seconds for my memory to kick start. I swam towards the brick which blurred before me; my numb fingers struggled to get a grip on the rough surface. Once I had a hold of it I swam to the other side of the pool, I heaved it onto the side of the pool before swimming front crawl back to where Amy and Zara stood.  
"Well done Dakota" Zara said helping me out of the pool; I wrapped the nearest towel around my shoulders quickly wiping the cold water away. I put my top back on along with my shorts. "Come along Dakota you have to do the obstacle course waiting for you!"  
We got on the golf cart and James walked over to me "You ready?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sort of" I mumbled as I walked over to the beginning of the obstacle course. I had never done well with heights and as I climbed higher up the more unsettled I became, I think James could tell. "Its fine" he said jumping across a rather large gap suspended metres up in the air. I swallowed noisily how the hell was I going to get across?  
I swallowed my breakfast back down and leapt across, stumbling into James momentarily. "Well done!" he said before leaping through the thin branches and landing on the crash mat below. Once the tiny speck which reassembled him had gotten out of the way I closed my eyes and jumped. The whooshing sound of the wind rattled my ear drums as I felt my feet collide with the crash mat, I rolled onto my back before sitting up and scooting over to the edge.

I felt at ease as I walked into the Dojo, I crinkled my nose at the smell of which sweat hit me as I entered the spacious room.  
"You will be fighting Bruce" Zara said as Bruce walked into the room wearing the proper clothes held together with a black belt.  
"Well hello Dakota!" Bruce walking up to me and hugging me "I won't go too hard!"  
"Sure, sure" I grinned stepping back. "You know the drill" Zara said.  
I balanced my weight evenly as I readied myself for the attack, Bruce came at me sending his full body weight. I stuck my hand out palm upwards at the last possible moment and I felt his nose crunch satisfyingly beneath my hand, as he groaned and clutched his nose I spun him round and face palmed him into the mat.  
"OW! I give in!" Bruce gasped from beneath me, I stepped back allowing him to get to his feet. He was moaning through the blood as we got back into position we spent at least a minute deciding who would go first in the end I gave in and moved towards him, he lunged forward aiming for my solar plexus I sent a kick to his knee as he lunged towards me his nails grazed my cheek as he collapsed to the floor as his knee gave way beneath him.  
"Ugh...I forgot how good you were" Bruce groaned from beneath me as I twisted his arm round the wrong way. "Give in please I don't want to break your arm again!" I sighed twisting it even more, he yelped from beneath me. I heard it click and I knew it was close to dislocating.  
"Come on you idiot! You've lost already!" I groaned "NO" he moaned, I sighed his pride was still as bad as before. I bent his arm the rest of the way round and it cricked and snapped as he shouted in pain. "I give in!" he gasped.  
I stood up and wiped the blood off my hands on a nearby towel and emptied my water bottle in one glug. I patted the cuts on my cheek which was slowly trickling blood.  
I bent over to place my empty bottle on the ground and out of the corner of my eye I saw a splodge lung towards me, I stuck my foot out and Bruce collapsed in front me. I smiled slightly to myself before straightening up and following Zara back to an empty classroom for the educational side of the retest, as I passed James and Kerry I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.  
"Wow! She totally floored him! I thought he was the best but now I've fully had a change of mind!" James breathed, Kerry chuckled slightly "She was always better than Bruce, but he went to more competitions. She is the only one who has fatally injured him when his pride got the better of his judgement. You don't want to get on her bad side, she holds quite a big grudge!"  
I frowned, did I really hold grudges? Well there were a few people I don't like, plus I didn't fatally injure Bruce. I may have just sent him unconscious for a day with internal bleeding.  
I was sat back down in Zara's office before I even had time to say mozzarella, she sat down looking very pleased with herself.  
"Your fighting skills are just as brilliant as before, you just passed your obstacle course on a low because you did falter. Your languages part of the paper you did was absolutely amazing; you got full marks in your German, Russian, Spanish and French parts. You still have a few strings to fix on the maths side of things but everything else was absolutely flawless. I will let you settle into campus life with the odd little day mission until you are back into the full swing of things" she said.  
I stood up and she handed me the key to my old room, as I walked past other students I could feel there stares penetrate my skin and I hid gratefully behind my long hair until I reached my bedroom. Everything was in brown cardboard boxes scattering the room, I began slowly sifting through the memories which seemed like another life time. A few tears trickled down my cheeks as I slid down onto the floor leaning back against the bed looking at the only picture I had of my family.

* * *

**oOoOo  
**

**One month later**

"Dakota chop chop! The plane leaves in an hour! You had better be packed!" Kerry's voice said from the door, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling before rolling over and glancing at the clock. 10.30am. "Shoot!" I gasped rolling off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor, I scrambled to my feet tripping over my duvet which had become a tangled mob of fabric encircling my feet. I rushed into the shower and had a short blast of water before slipping into the nearest clothes my hands could reach.  
I yanked my door open to see a bored looking Kerry checking out her nails "You slept through your alarm?" she asked, I frowned at her "How did you know?" I said closing the door behind me and walking with her down to the dining hall. "You look all flustered and I could hear the thud of you falling out of bed which you only do if you sleep through your alarm" she said smiling knowingly.

"Mis AMIGOS" Bruce shouted as Kerry and I joined him, James and Gabrielle at the table. "You guys are late" Gabrielle noted as she neatly cut up her hash browns. "Dakota here slept through her alarm. We have only got an hour until we leave for the summer hostel" Kerry said rolling her eyes dramatically, everyone around me sighed audibly and I scowled at them.  
"Its not my fault my stupid clocks battery mysteriously vanished during the night is it?" I asked glaring at Bruce who suddenly looked extremely sheepish; I kicked him in the shin. "I thought it would be funny!" he blurted out. I took my turn at rolling my eyes and sighed "Bollocks" before digging into the breakfast before me.

We all traipsed off the plane into the warm summer sunshine of Majorca Spain, the private hostel we were staying at jutted off the edge of a cliff on a private Island.

Our maturity levels plummeted through the ground as we ran towards the main entrance and up to our rooms.

Kerry, Gabrielle and I snagged a room on the second floor with a balcony which stuck out over the pool.

"Do you guys want to do something crazy?" I asked as I slipped into my bikini. "What?" Kerry said stretching out on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Well seen as most people are in their rooms, do you want to go jump into the pool off the balcony? It looks like fun in the movies" I said as I fiddled with the patio door leading outside. "You have seriously lost it Dakota. That is childish and you will get into trouble" Kerry said rolling over and facing the wall. Gabrielle stood in the centre of the room and began to glance between us.

"Suit yourself" I said hoisting myself over the iron railing "One, two, three" Gabrielle shouted from inside the room. I leapt of the balcony and my tummy got left behind as I plummeted through the air, my feet connected with the icy water as I splashed into the blue.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So officially in my own little world this story is complete, but seen as how many people enjoyed this story I was thinking of writing a sequel or another mission for Dakota to go on.**

**If you do want me to do another mission please let me know, and should I do it in a complete new story or in this one?**

**Please R & R**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ok the sequel is called Broken**


End file.
